harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu
prawo Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu (ang. Knockturn Alley) — czarodziejska ulica handlowa, znajdująca się w magicznej części Londynu. Była równoległa do ulicy Pokątnej. Na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu zakupy robili przede wszystkim czarnoksiężnicy. Harry Potter przypadkowo znalazł się w jednym ze sklepów umiejscowionych na tej ulicy podróżując za pomocą proszku Fiuu w 1992 roku. Następnie, w 1996 razem z Hermioną Granger i Ronaldem Weasleyem, wszedł na ulicę za Draconem Malfoyem. Tego właśnie dnia Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą. Historia Powstanie Nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu została zbudowana, ani kto ją zbudował. Istniała już w latach 20. XX wieku. Początki mały|lewo|202px W latach 20. XX wieku lub wcześniej, na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu powstał sklep Borgin & Burkes, który specjalizował się w skupie i sprzedaży czarnomagicznych przedmiotów. Założyło go dwóch czarodziejów o nazwiskach Borgin i Burkes, od których wywodziła się nazwa tego sklepu. Pod koniec 1925 lub na początku 1926 roku, Meropa Gaunt razem z nowo narodzonym synem, Tomem Marvolo Riddle'em udała się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, aby w sklepie Borgin & Burkes sprzedać medalion Salazara Slytherina, co miało zapewnić kobiecie fundusze niezbędne do przeżycia. Osiemnaście lat później, około 1945 roku, młody Tom Riddle po ukończeniu Hogwartu postanowił szkolić się w dziedzinie czarnej magii, która od dawna go fascynowała. Oczywiście, najlepszym miejscem do tego była ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. To właśnie tutaj początkujący czarnoksiężnik znany później pod imieniem Lord Voldemort, poznawał najbardziej skryte tajniki czarnej magii, pracując w sklepie Borgina i Burgesa. Po stworzeniu horkruksa z pucharu Helgi Hufflepuff, Riddle opuścił ulicę, aby wkrótce zawładnąć nad światem czarodziejów. Przynajmniej od początku lat 90. XX wieku Lucjusz Malfoy odwiedzał Borgina i Burksa, aby handlować różnymi przedmiotami. 1992−1993 mały|238px W sierpniu 1992 roku, Harry Potter, tuż przed rozpoczęciem drugiego roku edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, razem z rodziną Weasleyów, postanowił odwiedzić przylegającą do ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, ulicę Pokątną, w celu zakupienia ingrediencji do Hogwartu. Do transportu użyli proszku Fiuu. Kiedy Harry wchodził do kominka w domu Weasleyów, zgodnie z procedurą przenoszenia się dzięki proszkowi Fiuu, musiał wyraźnie wypowiedzieć nazwę miejsca, w które chciał się przenieść. W tym wypadku musiał powiedzieć Na Pokątną. Niestety chłopak nie wypowiedział tych słów zbyt wyraźnie i znalazł się nieco dalej od punktu docelowego, na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a dokładniej w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa. Zdziwiony Potter przeszedł się po sklepie, oglądając różne czarnomagiczne przedmioty, m.in. rękę Glorii. mały|lewo|248px Po chwili jednak, do sklepu wszedł Lucjusz Malfoy, a Harry w obawie, że może go tu zobaczyć, schował się w Szafce Zniknięć i podsłuchał rozmowę mężczyzny z panem Borginem. Dowiedział się, iż Malfoy przybył tam, aby pozbyć się „pewnych trucizn”. Gdy mężczyzna wyszedł, nastolatek opuścił Burkina i Burkesa, żeby znaleźć wyjście z ulicy. Po drodze spotkał wiele „podejrzanych osób”, które próbowały do niego zagadać. Z opresji uratował go Rubeus Hagrid, gajowy Hogwartu, i wyprowadził na ulicę Pokątną. 1996−1997 mały|282px W 1996 roku Harry po raz drugi znalazł się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Razem z przyjaciółmi, Ronem Weasleyem oraz Hermioną Granger przybył tam, śledząc Dracona Malfoya. Chłopak wszedł do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa i coś wymienił. Kiedy wyszedł, Hermiona próbowała podstępem wyciągnąć od właściciela sklepu, po co takiego przyszedł Draco, ale nie udało jej się to. To właśnie tamtego dnia Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że młody Malfoy może być śmierciożercą. Na początku 1997 śmierciożercy zjawili się na ulicy po to, by skorzystać z Szafki Zniknięć w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa. Dzięki niej, udało im się niezauważenie przenieść do Hogwartu i zabić dyrektora szkoły, Albusa Dumbledore'a. Późniejsza historia Nie wiadomo, co stało się z ulicą Śmiertelnego Nokturnu po Drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Można przypuszczać, że wszystkie czarnomagiczne sklepy zostały pozamykane, a w ich miejscu powstało coś nowego. Lokalizacja mały|prawo|Borgin & Burkes Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu położona była w magicznej części Londynu, w Anglii. Żeby się do niej dostać, o najpierw trzeba był przejść przez „bramę między światem czarodziejów i mugoli” w Dziurawym Kotle. Następnie należało przejść przez ulicę Pokątną. Gdzieś pod jej koniec, znajdowało się przejście na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Sklepy * Borgin & Burkes * Noggin i Bonce * Msaw Ætare * Skrzat kominiarz * E.L.M and Wizards Undertakers & Embalmers * Biały Wiwern * Nieścieralne tatuaże Markusa Scarra * Apteka pana Mulpeppera * Jady i trucizny Shyverwretcha * Sklep sprzedający zatrute świece Etymologia mały|236px Słowo nokturn wywodzi się z łaciny: nocturnus – nocny, od nox, noctis – noc. Ma dwa znaczenia, w sztuce jest to obraz przedstawiający scenę nocną, zaś w muzyce bardzo spokojna i zrównoważona forma muzyczna inspirowana poetyckim nastrojem ciemnej nocy. Odnosi się to do faktu, że na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu dostępne były czarnomagiczne produkty. Ciekawostki * J.K. Rowling pojawiła się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu jako jedna z czarownic w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter de:Nokturngasse en:Knockturn Alley es:Callejón Knockturn fi:Iskunkiertokuja fr:Allée des Embrumes it:Notturn Alley ja:夜の闇横丁 pt-br:Travessa do Tranco ru:Лютный переулок uk:Алея Ноктерн Kategoria:Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu